Lightning Truth
by Marion Phauna
Summary: Curious forces are at work during thunder storms....strange and powerful forces....so what would happen if you saw blue and red thunder bolts hit pokemon? I suppose you can read and find out....


Lightning Truth

Disclaimer – I sooo don't own pokemon...wish i did i'd be totally rich...but that's a dream and dreams like that just won't come true.

Summary- Curious forces are at work during thunder storms...strange and powerful forces...so what would happen if you saw blue and red thunder bolts hit pokemon? I suppose you can read and find out...

Thunder grumbled overhead as lightning streaked across the sky, in glorious triumph. All around in the densely overgrown forest electric pokemon were emerging, ears twitching, tails swaying and eyes fixed resolutely on the sky. There wasn't anything in the air to suggest that something was going to happen, or that anything unusual was under way, this was just another normal thunderstorm, something which many pokemon would flee from, but not the electric type. They were keen to get fully charged up and many completely oblivious to anything around them. So it wasn't much of a surprise that what came next was completely ignored by the majority of pokemon.

"Rai, rai raichu... chuu!" muttered a raichu impatiently as lightning continuously zigzagged across the fierce churning clouds. So far not even a bolt had hit a single electric pokemon, who had all charged themselves up preparing to attract the bolts to themselves, so far with little luck.

"Pi, pi pi, chu!" agreed a small pichu with a frown as an electabuzz folded its arms and growled.

"Jolt, jolt jolt jolt...eon," grumbled a jolteon yawning and sitting slowly down.

A couple of moments passed, in which furious mutterings were heard among the various inhabitants of the forest, until... A bolt of lighting streaked towards the earth in tremendous force, hitting a hovering magnemite with highly charged power and causing to glow with a bright white light. Squeaking its approval the magnemite closed its eye in happiness as the other pokemon gazed at the sky once again.

It happened suddenly, hundreds, no thousands, of golden white electrical bolts began there assault on the pokemon waiting patiently below.

"Rai!"

"Electa buzz buzz!"

"Pi!"

Satisfied voices filled the air as pokemon were caught in the firing.

However unknown to any, two oddly coloured bolts also fell upon the earth; a sinisterly coloured ruby red bolt fell upon a pikachu; a second glowing sapphire blue bolt hit a second pikachu. The power from these two bolts of lightning caused a mighty roar of earth and dust to cascade in all directions and pokemon to fly like helpless rag dolls in all directions...it was complete chaos... a brilliant light show to someone in a helicopter maybe, but a massacre nonetheless.

As the dust cleared the impact of the storm was seen: a large crater had miraculously appeared in the charred and dead black ground, as trees lay on the ground, helpless toys thrown by an angry child. Worst of all were the hundreds of bodies lying unconscious or even...dead. Blood spattered the remaining blades of grass and silence reigned supreme cutting the ears cruelly with confusion after the sudden explosion of noise.

In the center of the devastation lay the two pikachu, however they were completely changed in appearance: one, the larger of the two, had become coal black, the colour of nightmares, while the second, a small little thing, a crystal snow white, like freshly born clouds with black blemishes which spattered the tips of her ears. It was impossible for them to have survived, wasn't it? ...Yet slowly and painfully the black mouse began to stir, its nose twitching. Its eyes popped open in surprise and it sat bolt upright, as the white pikachu's eyes flickered open and came slowly into focus. Sitting up she gazed around in complete horror. Her bright blue eyes fell upon the blood, the bodies, taking everything in with pain as the dark pikachu's fur twitched and he buried his bright green eyes in his paws.

"Chaaaa..."

"Piku piku chu"

The pikachu darted from body to body in an attempt to wake the creatures up, and strangely enough some began to wake...some...but not all...

Many lives were lost that day, and all remaining pokemon hoped that no one had seen the crisis. However wishes don't always come true...


End file.
